In the past, roofing shingles have had to satisfy two main functions when applied to a roof deck. The first function is to provide a durable, weatherproof covering for the roof deck. Roof shingles, whatever their form, are intended to provide a means of sheltering the structure below the shingles from precipitation and the deleterious effects of sun and wind. Roof shingles installed on the roof deck must perform these protecting functions for a reasonable period of time. The second function is to present an aesthetically pleasing architectural feature which enhances the overall appeal of the structure to which the shingles have been applied. This aesthetic function has been satisfied by providing asphalt shingles with various butt edge contours and surface treatments which operate to simulate more traditional, and in most cases mote expensive, forms of roof coverings, such as thatch, wooden shakes, slates, and even tiles of various forms.
Although several attempts have been made to design a laminated shingle with a shadow look, there is a need to produce a shingle on a production scale with a high style shadow look of the laminated shingle.